


Freiheit

by QueenArizona



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-11-01 22:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenArizona/pseuds/QueenArizona
Summary: Реальность это тюрьма.





	Freiheit

Киллиан переступает порог палаты, когда солнце заходит за горизонт, и багряный закат расцвечивает серые стены, испещренные узорами теней деревьев, раскачивающихся за окном. Пациент, чья карта выглядывает из кармана его больничного халата, походит на других не больше, чем вольный человек на заключенных. Не только тем, что не норовит забиться в угол, заслышав лязг ключей, и не цепляется мертвой хваткой за железные прутья кровати. Когда Нил поднимает голову, чтобы разглядеть посетителя, на Джонса смотрит пара блестящих глаз, в которых плещется то живое, что рано или поздно умирает в этих стенах. Он шуршит накрахмаленными простынями, удобнее устраиваясь на койке, и улыбается ему, как старому другу. Мальчишеская улыбка озаряет изборожденное морщинами лицо, мгновенно сбрасывая ему пятнадцать лет, и Киллиан сражается с желанием по-отечески потрепать его по волосам.

— Нил, — зовет он, останавливаясь у изголовья кровати. Мужчина в ответ качает головой и обиженно хмурит брови, — Белфайр. Я вам говорил. Моё имя Белфайр.

В его голосе звенит не то раздражение, какое бывает у психически нездоровых людей. Его недовольство больше походит на досаду ребенка, которого взрослые не принимают всерьез.

— Твой отец собирается навестить тебя завтра. — Киллиан одной фразой пресекает его игру, и огоньки в глазах больного становятся злее.

— Разыгрываете меня? — он делает паузу, разглядывая его халат, прежде чем добавить насмешливое — «Док».

Джонс на физическом уровне чувствует его всепроникающий взгляд и нервно вертит карандаш меж пальцев, отчего левое запястье сводит судорогой. Нил, жадно наблюдающий за тем, как он, морщась, потирает руку, хмыкает себе под нос и устало бросает.

— Вы же знаете, отец никогда не приедет. Он бросил меня давно.

Киллиан поджимает губы и задумчиво проводит пальцами по подбородку, глотая разочарование, но Нил истолковывает этот жест по-своему и довольно сообщает.

— Щетина вам к лицу. С ней я вас скорее узнаю.

Дальнейший разговор не клеится, и Киллиан задерживается только для того, чтобы удостовериться, что Нил примет очередную дозу бесполезных лекарств. Тот на его глазах проглатывает таблетки и подгребает подушку себе под голову. Солнце окончательно скрывается за горизонтом, потолок раскрашивается цветами ночного неба, и Нил прикрывает глаза, чувствуя как кровать трясется под ним. В нос ударяет запах соленой воды, крик чаек, взмывающих ввысь, прорывается сквозь тишину палаты, и в следующий миг, когда Нил распахивает глаза, он чувствует дощатую поверхность палубы под ногами. Ветер пробирает его до костей через больничную робу, солнце слепит глаза, пока его не заслоняет высокая фигура, и знакомый голос с акцентом окликает его.

— Добро пожаловать на борт Веселого Роджера, мальчик мой.

Мир перестает раскачиваться и встает на место.

Этой ночью доктор Джонс ворочается без сна, и в звуках ночного города ему мерещится плеск волн. Боль в руке утихает только к полудню.


End file.
